


Drag Queens of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by alexcat



Series: 2014 Halloween Challenge [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve dress up for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Queens of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



> For Jaiden

“Halloween is for kids, Stark.” Steve had never heard of adults dressing up for a children’s holiday.

“Not anymore, Cap. Now, grownups dress up as their favorite hero - or villain - and party on Halloween.” 

“So who are you going to be?” 

Tony held up a slinky black dress and a red wig. “Guess.”

“Natasha?” 

Tony wiggled his hips like a woman walking. “What d’ya think, big boy?” He asked in a silly falsetto voice. 

Steve was shocked, though he couldn’t say why exactly. The thought of Tony in a dress made his heart beat a little faster. It also made another part of his body wake up and take note. 

“Who should _I_ dress as?” He finally asked. 

“Agent Carter?” 

He blushed when he thought of Carter and her sexy red lips. He blushed at the thought of dancing with Tony as Nat as well. 

“Okay, but promise me one thing,” Cap finally said. 

“Anything, doll.” 

“Promise you won’t let some smooth talking superhero type take you home from the party.” 

“My eye’s on you, girl,” Tony cooed as he put the dress down and put his arms around Steve. “I’m yours and yours alone, Peggy.” 

“My girl!” 

~end~


End file.
